The disclosed embodiments relate generally to, but not exclusively, to a movable object environment.
Movable objects such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can travel along defined routes. UAVs can be controlled entirely or partially by a user off-board the UAV. A user can practice controlling a UAV using a simulation that depicts a UAV in a simulated environment in response to flight control commands from a user.
Learning to control a UAV can be difficult. Failure to properly control a UAV can result in damage to the UAV. Repairing damage to the UAV can be time consuming and expensive therefore it may be advantageous to teach a user to control a UAV in a virtual environment where a real UAV is not at risk of damage.
This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.